Sensory components or variables associated with the presentation of motion pictures, such as lights, speaker output, mask position and lens settings are typically controlled either manually or through the use of cue tape attached to the film. Manual control of the sensory components is disadvantageous in that it requires a film operator to be available and alert throughout each and every showing of the film to control the sensory components within the theater.
The use of cue tape is also disadvantageous in that it offers limited control over presentation variables and installation or replacement of the cue tape is time consuming and inconvenient and involves handling of the film which often transfers dirt and other matter onto the film which can scratch the film. For example, cue tape enables control over only a few variables at the beginning and end of the film and dirt and scratches which may result from handling of the film during installation or replacement of cue tape are greatly magnified by the projector and detract from the quality of the presentation. Also, if the cue tape wears out before replacement, an audience may experience undesirable performance such as the lights not dimming, or an incorrect sound mode output.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for controlling the presentation of motion pictures.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system of the character described which offers enhanced control over presentation parameters as compared to prior systems such as those using cue tape.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described which enables enhanced control over presentation variables as compared to prior systems.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described which avoids the use of cue tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described which is programmable and editable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described which is economical, uncomplicated and convenient to use.
Regarding the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a system for enhancing the presentation of a motion picture film.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention includes a plurality of theater operation systems and an output controller operatively associated with the theater systems and having operating parameters corresponding to a plurality of desired operational parameters associated with each of the theater operation systems.
A presentation controller in electrical communication with the output controller means is provided for selectively controlling the desired operational parameters as a function of time. The presentation controller includes a microprocessor in electrical communication with a clock, an input device in electrical communication with the microprocessor for inputting information, corresponding to selected ones of the desired output parameters into the presentation controller by an operator as a function of time as measured from the commencement of the presentation of the motion picture film, the input device generating input signals in response to the input information. Computer memory is disposed in the microprocessor for storing the input signals as a function of time and a display, such as an LCD, is provided for displaying to the operator the desired operational parameters as a function of time.
The microprocessor generates output signals at desired times corresponding to the input signals, with the output controller device being responsive to the output signals so that the operational parameters of the theater operation systems correspond as a function of time to the desired operational parameters.
For example, preferred theater operational systems include the sound, lens and light systems of the theater and controllers for switching between the various modes or settings. Preferably, such systems include sound, lens and light systems, with the sound system having various desired outputs such as mono or stereo or digital and an electrical switch for selecting among these, the lens system having a flat lens and a scope lens selectable by an electric switch, and the light system having floor lights, perimeter lighting and the like and including dimmer switches for varying the intensity of the lighting. As will be appreciated, the microprocessor enables control over these and other theater operation systems including, but not limited to the position of the curtains and masks and whether the projector is on or off, by programming of the various times at which these settings are to be adjusted as a function of time relative to the start of the film.
In this manner, an operator may program in the start times of various films and, in an initial viewing, program in the desired changes in the operational parameters such that thereafter, all the operator must do is to thread the film into the projector prior to the start time. Thereafter, the presentation system can start the projector, make the desired operational settings at the designated times and shut off the projector at the end of the film. Editing of the times or selected operational parameters may thereafter be made if desired requiring re-input of the remaining settings.
As will be appreciated, the invention overcomes many of the disadvantages and features of the prior art by providing a system that is both programmable and editable and which enables automatic control over the presentation of a motion picture film.
Further in this regard, it will be appreciated that the invention enables an operator during an initial viewing of a film to input information corresponding to desired parameters of the viewing environment. For example, at each stage of the viewing of the film the operator may select the most appropriate presentation variables and program this information into a microprocessor-based system which repeats the selected viewing criteria during subsequent showings without the need of cue tape or operator intervention. The parameters are selectable via corresponding buttons and indicators and once the system is programmed, all that is necessary is that the operator thread the film into the projector prior to the next showing of the film.
The system of the invention automatically starts the film at the appointed time and adjusts the viewing parameter as a function of time as measured from the start of the film and displays the current operating parameters for inspection by the operator. However, should a change of one or more parameter be desired, this may be readily accomplished via a keypad and an easy to view LCD panel, with the subsequent in time selections being updated to reflect any prior in time change.
For example, if the operator desires to have the house lights brought down to half intensity at the beginning of the previews and brought down to low at the start of the main feature of the film, the operator may program this selection into system by pushing a "lights" button until the selected parameter "half" or "low" is illuminated by a corresponding LED provided on a panel associated with the system. However, should the preview be shortened from 5 minutes, for example, to 4 minutes, the operator may edit the programmed information via the keypad and LCD by scrolling through the programmed information and editing the "low" command to occur at 4 minutes from the start of the film as opposed to 5 minutes as initially input. Likewise, any subsequent events programmed to occur thereafter are automatically shifted in time for 1 minute less such that the presentation parameters are adjusted to reflect that the preview was of 1 minute less duration.